crashcrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Niko
A new member to the Crash Crew that join in affiliation with Andre. Appearance Imagine a skinny Andre, thats also short. He also looks asian even though hi "isnt". Originally rocking a long hair du, he eventually got a buzz cut. Personality Ok so imagine Andre, but like a hypocrite. Backstory Was an expert at soccer and lacrosse in the past. However, he then suffered a life-changing event. Once he graduated from Koi Fitness Academy, he cut off his long hair in favor of his new buzz cut. Life was never the same for him. Slowly over time, Niko began to evolve(devolve?) into Brog. Brog became addicted to opioids, cocaine, and Fortnite. Ever since then, he would shid and cum and fard all over his pants every day. Abilities and Equipment Abilities * Pokey Pankey Frankey: Act 1 Whomever Niko bites is attacked with infinite Pokey Pankey Frankeys for the rest of eternity * Brog: Act 2 After Niko learns of the Brog Force he starts using it mostly for mobility, in this form Niko gains the mobility of a Brog. This move uses the Brog Force. * Another Brogs the Dust: Act 3 In the Another Brogs the Dust arc, Niko is stabbed with the holy Qu'ran he gained the ability to turn the enemies entire view into pictures of Brogs. Yoshikage Kira can rewind time. * Brog it up By broging it up niko can increase his strength by 10%; * Bite Kwon Do By taping into the art of Bite Kwon Do Niko is able to subdue enemies using various bite attacks. It can also be used in defense to stop headlocks. * KOI FITNESS Passed down from his father Niko gains instant pounds of muscle bringing down his mobility. The main form of attack is punching. Niko usually uses this with Brog: Act 2 to make up for the loss of mobility. * Brog Force Niko is driven to this force through pure rage after Pokey Pankey Sacrifices himself for Niko. This force is shown to relate to everything Brog. Equipment * Grape Niko launches a grape with his arm at the opponent's throat. Super effective against Nate. Leaves a fatal wound that will never heal. * Koi Fitness( Dad Version) A hulking huge of mass is known as KOI FITNESS, not to be confused with the martial arts technique. Pictured below is this massive absolute unit. Like Niko he also knows KOI FITNESS, but doesn't suffer from any mobility issues. * Qu'ran Let's him increase his worship level for every hour he spends studying the ancient texts of the Qu'ran, but sets his pork eating stat to 0. If pork is consumed halal levels will decrease rapidly causing Adam to go into his raging stroke mode. If stabbed with the Qu'ran requiem is formed. * Weapon: Fist A short-range melee weapon that deals +400% Melee Damage upon homosexual individuals. If used upon someone who is not homosexual, Niko will slip, fall, and crack his skull open. * Sperm Sperms on a person to fertilize eggs creating an army of Adam Stick Guy Kaci Jr.s * Cold Brewed Pussy Stir Uses this when he wants a cold, yet pussy juice enlaced, soupy like beer * Wife whip Makes Adam's wife army gain increased strength stat and black stat. The wives will forget how to speak proper English and go into Adam speech, which is undecipherable to any who haven't studied the ways of Adam. Power Level Normal Enraged Gallery